Love and Tenderness
by Danielle Mason
Summary: A nice way for Dany to be woken by Drogo. Dany knows he is no savage as her brother told her. He can show her love and tenderness.


The touch of a hand tenderly caressing her swollen belly woke D_aenerys. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up into the dark eyes of her sun-and-stars, and a smile crept across her face. Khal Drogo leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers, just the faintest touch, and then his eyes met hers again. There may not have been a Dothraki word for "love," but Drogo had shown Dany love and tenderness on more than one occasion._

_"Moon of my life… Rhaego stirs inside you. The stallion who will mount the world."_

_Placing her hand on top of Drogo's, Dany nodded._

_"He stirs often now, my sun-and-stars. He is strong, as you are."_

_Dany could see the untamed desire in Drogo's eyes. Her swollen belly had made him want her that much more. Knowing his seed had quickened inside her fueled that mad desire. As his hand continued to gently caress her belly, his hardness grew. Dany saw, and became wet in anticipation. Drogo smiled. So close to her sex, he could see the wetness form and drip down the inside of her thigh. But he wanted to drink in the sight of her before granting either of them release._

_Dany reached down with her hand and gripped his swollen manhood, and Drogo let forth a single moan. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her belly, over and over again. He wanted to kiss every inch of her sexy body, starting with the swollen belly that lit a fire in his loins. Again and again, his lips came down on her belly, and then moved up to her breasts, heavy with milk. Dany moaned. Her entire body was so much more sensitive now that she carried the stallion who would mount the world._

_As Drogo's lips inched up her right breast, a bit of milk came forth from it, and Dany blushed, a bit embarrassed. Drogo simply smiled wider, and wrapped his lips around the milk-soaked nipple, taking the entire nipple into his mouth. Ever so gently, he sucked. Dany moaned loudly, and Drogo loved the taste of the sweet milk from his __khaleesi._ As if feeling left out, milk came from her left breast, but Dany was no longer embarrassed. Instead, she dragged the index finger of her left hand through the milk, and lifted it to her lips.

Seeing her tasting her own milk boiled Drogo's blood. Like a starving man, he took her left breast in his mouth, sucking harder on it than he had on the right. His desire was so much that pre-cum came forth from the head of his hardness, and Dany felt it drip down the hand which was still gripping his shaft. Drogo moaned as he continued to suck the sweet milk from Dany's swollen breast. Dany gripped his swelling hardness tighter, and rubbed her closed fist up and down it. He released her breast and tilted his head back a bit, letting forth a loud moan of pleasure that was heard throughout the _khalasar_.

No longer able to contain his need to mount and ride her, Drogo lifted Dany up, and flipped her over, careful of her swollen belly. Dany's dripping wetness soaked his leg as he turned her over, and that boiled his blood even more. Dany moaned as he thrust his way deep inside her. Once deep inside, Drogo stayed still for just a moment, loving the feel of her wet tightness around him. Then his need overtook him, and he growled and thrust hard, pumping his throbbing hard manhood in and out of Dany's hot, dripping wet sex. Dany called out his name, and he called out hers, in his thick Dothraki accent. Dany loved the sound of her name in his voice, full of ecstasy, and she pushed back against him as he thrust, and looked over her shoulder at him.

The need and desire in his eyes and in hers drove them both wild. Drogo thrust harder and faster, and Dany pushed back against him as hard as she could. As they climaxed together, again they moaned each others' names, so loud the _khalasar_ and three other _khalasars_ heard their cries. Drogo's hot seed went deep inside Dany, and as he pulled himself free of her sex's tight grip, it dripped down her thighs and from the tip of his still-hard manhood. Turning over onto her back, Dany gripped Drogo's shaft, and kissed the end of it. Taking the tip in her mouth, Dany slowly moved her tongue around his shaft, getting every drop that was left. Drogo's hands went to her silver mane of hair as she did this, and he gasped with pleasure. When she was done, she slowly licked her lips and smiled up at Drogo.

For a few moments, Drogo again drank in the sight of Dany's sexy body. He then leaned down into her, and kissed her deeply and passionately, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He put his mouth next to her ear as he embraced her, and her arms wrapped back around him. Very quietly, he whispered in her ear, sending pleasure chills up her spine.

"Moon of my life…"

Dany gasped and replied, the love and desire deep in her voice.

"My sun-and-stars…"


End file.
